


Snapshots

by Rainbow_Transform



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat is having fun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Probably ooc, Too bad some people don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: “My lady,” Chat Noir begins and Ladybug’s head turns, just slightly. “When I’m with you, I’m feline good.”OR:Where Chat Noir begins videotaping





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably too OOC BUT I wrote it anyway.
> 
> Fuck off haters

The person holding the camera is flying through the air. In front of the camera, is Ladybug. Ladybug’s yo-yo is flying through the air, gripping anything and everything. 

 

“My lady,” Chat Noir begins and Ladybug’s head turns, just slightly. “When I’m with you, I’m  **feline** good.”

 

Ladybug stops and turns around to glare at Chat. The video ends there.

* * *

 

There is giggling coming from the camera, as if focuses on Marinette Dupain-Cheng sitting in her room sewing something.

 

“That’s Marinette,” Chat Noir whispers. “She’s a good person. Crazy. But good. She always took my head off once.”

 

Marinette turns to glance out the window and pauses, seeing Chat sitting on the balcony. Her eyes narrow and Chat says “We’re spotted. Run.” before jumping off the edge.

* * *

 

The camera opens to a picture of Chat and Ladybug. Chat’s tongue is out and his fingers are in a claw position. Ladybug doesn’t seem to be paying attention.

 

The next picture shows Chat’s mischievous-filled eyes as he glances up at Ladybug. The caption reads  _“Dare me to lick her?”_

 

The third picture is of both of them again, Chat is just inches away from Ladybug and she still doesn’t seem to notice.  _“Ready?”_ The caption says.

 

The fourth is Chat’s tongue out again, inches away from Ladybug’s cheek. She has her head turned, and a confused look in her eyes.  _“Set.”_

 

The fifth is a video of Chat licking Ladybug’s cheek. She looks furious as she scrubs it away, and Chat’s laughing before Ladybug gets up. The caption reads:  _“Go!”_

* * *

 

The video it opens up to is an angry Ladybug chasing an equally-scared-slash-upset Chat Noir. “Can’t we talk about this My Lady?” Chat begs.

 

“No! No we can’t!” Ladybug screams, her yo-yo in her hands before Chat suddenly squeaks and jumps up.

 

“The people wanted it!”

 

“Turn the phone off!”

 

“No!”

* * *

 

The video opens to Chat Noir falling into an alley, and Ladybug follows soon after. 

 

“Turn  _off_ the phone, Chat.” Ladybug says. Chat shakes his head.

 

“This is evidence for when you murder me!” Chat screams. “The police shall find you!” (Unfortunately, for Chat, the police were currently laughing their butts off in their station after watching his videos.)

* * *

 

Green eyes fills the screen, and Chat Noir whispers “Hey. We’re here at Marinette’s house. Hope she feeds me.”

 

_“You’re not a stray!”_ Marinette’s voice screams from the window. Chat’s nose wrinkles up and he sighs. 

 

“Marinette is in denial.”

 

_“I am not!”_

 

“She doesn’t understand that I’m hungry!”

 

_“Go buy some food!”_

 

Chat’s quiet for a moment before he grins. “But, Princess, this is a  **catastrophe** !”

 

The camera turns around to face Marinette, who is pressed against her window. She mouths the words “Fuck you.” to Chat before turning away. 

 

“That hurt, Princess.”

 

Marinette’s eyes glare at Chat.

 

“Please come back. I  **knead** you.” Chat howls and Marinette’s eyes darken before she comes closer to the window. Chat’s quiet for a moment.

 

Marinette opens the window and the camera turns back to Chat, eyes wide. “Gotta go!” He exclaims before turning a fleeing into the night.

 

Marinette’s voice follows him:  _“Come back here, you cat! I’m telling Ladybug!”_

 

Chat’s wide-eyes is more than an answer.

* * *

 

“Not only did you go and bother a girl, now you’ve just went and became a nuisance by telling her puns! Honestly, Chat. Leave her alone.” Ladybug ranted, the camera filming her at an odd angle.

 

The caption reads:  _“Thanks for a whole lotta nothin’, Princess. Now I know who to trust.”_

* * *

 

The camera opens to just Chat, sitting on the roof of a home in broad daylight. “I’m bored,” he states to the camera.

 

“Paris is fun and all, but I’m bored. And angry at Princess so I can’t go to her house anymore.”

* * *

 

“Okay, so the reason I’m not going to Princess’s house anymore is because a) I’d apparently driven a bunch of fangirls to represent her? Weird. And b) she told Ladybug I used puns, and videotaped her. And, apparently, Ladybug forbade me from going to her home anymore. So, I’m not going, and I’m angry. Don’t send her death threats.”

 

“But, on the bright side, her parents sent me a message saying business is booming so that’s good.” 

 

Chat pulls a bakery bag out of (seemingly) nowhere and takes out a cookie. “Her parents make good cookies.” He says through a mouthful. “Go there and buy cookies.” 

 

Chat’s face is series (though cookie crumbs litter his face and mouth) “Chat Noir commands you.”

* * *

 

The video opens to an Akuma attacking the mayor’s home. Chat is sitting next to a gargoyle, in exactly the same pose. The caption reads:  _“Just hanging around,”_ while an explosion rocks the ground and Ladybug flies in above Chat.

 

She’s screaming, “Damn it, Chat! Fucki-” and the video cuts off.

* * *

 

A slightly angry and disgruntled Chat Noir is sitting in the corner, pouting. The caption on the picture reads:  _“Just because I didn’t ‘go in there before Ladybug got there’ now I’m grounded.”_

 

Chat Noir stares at the camera, and his lip curls back in a tiny smirk.

* * *

 

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Chat Noir chants as the camera opens. He’s running through rooftops, girls underneath him screaming.

 

“See, here are some problems with fangirls,” Chat says. “Is that they keep trying to climb up and here and can get hurt.”

 

The camera pans to the girls underneath him, some trying to claw their way up. The camera suddenly settles on Marinette, walking through the sidewalk. She smirks at Chat, and her smile drops.

 

The camera pans back to Chat who’s head is turned away. “I’m still mad at her,” he says as a way of explaining before he turns and bounds off.

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t be mad at Marinette,” Ladybug says. The camera flickers to Chat who is pointedly ignoring the name. 

 

“Oh. Did she tell you that?” Chat says.

 

“Chat,” Ladybug says.

 

“Ladybug,” Chat mimiks. 

 

Ladybug’s lips purse. “She did what she thought was right.”

 

“She should have asked me. I mean, if she was ready to fight me for saying a pun, you’d think she would have told me to stop. Right, Internet?” Chat asks the camera.

 

“Chat, put down the camera,” Ladybug says. The video cuts off.

* * *

 

A grumpy Chat Noir is sitting on steps, shivering. His hair is plastered to his face and the rain pouring down isn’t helping.

 

The caption reads: _“First, I take a dive in a river. Now it’s raining. Great!”_

* * *

 

The camera opens, shakingly, at Marinette’s home. They can see her downstairs eating dinner with her parents. The camera turns to Chat Noir, who is sitting on her balcony, not looking down at the family. Instead, he’s looking at the sky.

 

“The sky’s weird.” Chat says. “It’s so many different colors. So many different things. But it’s always there. It’s weird. But pretty.” 

 

The video cuts off.

* * *

 

The camera opens to Chat sitting in a nest of butterflies. 

 

“It’s Papillon’s lair.” Chat says, voice tight. There’s something in his eyes that makes everyone watching it look to each other.

 

“He uses the butterflies.” Chat says. “Ha.” 

 

Chat smiles gently at the camera.

* * *

 

“I think this is my last video.” Chat says. His eyes are holding secrets; deep green eyes that look far beyond their years. 

 

“I’m not sure I can keep doing it.” Chat continues.

 

“Everything’s going crazy. You know?” Chat smiles.

 

“I don’t think Ladybug’s coming. She’s too caught up in her own things. Don’t worry, though, I’m going to be fine.” Chat smiles, and his smile is sweet and clear. 

 

It’s an:  _nothing-will-help-me_ smile. 

 

“I’ll see you guys. Maybe.” Chat says, and the video cuts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time, my lovelies! 
> 
> ^.^
> 
> Visit my Tumblr (RainbowTransform) to ask questions, request if wanted, anything! :D


End file.
